


Kotfe ficlet: Hi honey, I’m home!

by ruminspector



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Knights of the Fallen Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruminspector/pseuds/ruminspector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is back! And he’s got a surprise for you!</p><p>Spoilers I guess although everyone knows what you lose when you start the expansion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kotfe ficlet: Hi honey, I’m home!

**Author's Note:**

> Knights of the Fallen Empire ficlet in the form of a script. Inspired by something I learnt in the agent story, although it’s probably a thing mentioned many times imperial side.  
> f!Warrior x Quinn. Spoilers to Swtor /Kotfe. safe fluff, nothing too saucy.

Warrior and Quinn have just come back from their first fade-to-black moment in the private chambers of Odessen base.

  
  
**Voice from intercom**  
Please master, this is starting to be more than my circuits can handle!

Quinn goes to the door, and turns to the warrior before opening it.

 **Quinn  
** I have something to show you my lord, I hope you will like it but please promise me you won’t be angry with me.

 

Warrior nods. Quinn opens the door. C2-N2 is holding a leash in his hand, that leads to a harness worn by a small screaming child trying to wiggle out of it.

 **Warrior  
** What is this?

 **Quinn**  
It is a child.

 **Warrior**  
I know what children are, Malavai, what is it doing here?

 **Child**    
You look funny.

 **Warrior**    
You look funny.

 **Quinn**    
Well… this is more awkward than I had thought. It is my daughter.

 **Child**    
(holding up two fingers and a folded thumb)  
I am this old!

 **Warrior  
** You don’t think you could have mentioned you had a new family before we -

 

Quinn quickly bends down over the child to hold hands over her ears.

 **Quinn  
** No no no nothing like that. It was an arrangement, long past due. You were gone. All that was left was my duty to the Empire. And to my mother, waiting grandchildren.

 **Warrior  
** I take it the mother of the child is out of the picture then?

 **Quinn  
** She is alive and well if that is what you were asking.

 **Warrior  
** And they let you take the child with you?

 **Quinn  
** Well, not exactly.

 **Warrior  
** Quinn.

 **Quinn  
** It might have happened that I abducted her and brought her here.


End file.
